Back on Track Again
by open hearts catch dreams
Summary: Titled because they are ALWAYS arguing! Anyway, first Heartland TV series fiction, undecided on continuing as of yet. Amy goes to the barn to see Ty and set things straight after leaving with Caleb at the end of Holding Fast. Ty/Amy focus


**AN: Okay. I haven't put a story up in ages, but here's one. Fairly long for a one-shot, and I would like to continue it, but I have the attention span of a goldfish, so…we'll see.**

**I have watched the Heartland TV series all through, and am not too familiar with their version of the characters. Yet. But it was bugging me that I can't find any fan fiction for it. Hopefully a few more drabbles should be up soon**

**On another point I am not against Caleb as a person. But when he interferes with Ty and Amy, I hate his guts. And his liver and his kidney. So he is bashed a little. I apologise if you like him!**

**Set after the end of the episode Holding Fast, in which Amy leaves with Caleb to see a horse while Ty looks on—I was depressed!!**

**

* * *

**It was beyond dark when Caleb's truck finally pulled up in front of the farmhouse at Heartland. Ty's wounded expression had haunted her since she had walked out of the door with Caleb all those hours ago.

The horse had not been suitable, and the truck got a flat on the way back. Usually Caleb was good for a laugh and a flat would have been funny, but Amy did not feel light hearted at all since leaving the ranch. In a way, she hadn't felt it since turning Ty down.

"Come on," Caleb said, reaching for the door. "I'll walk you up."

Amy cast her gaze automatically to the barn, and almost smiled at seeing a soft light flicker upstairs. This had gone on too long.

"I got it," she insisted. "There's something I gotta do."

The strain around Caleb's eyes as he followed her gaze said all to clearly that he did not like it one bit, but he could say nothing. The three of them held a very fragile triangle over their heads that only stayed high because of intervention, hurt and lies. It was almost mutual, now, that no one said anything.

"Goodnight, Amy," he said instead, settling behind the wheel. "Thanks for the opinion. See you early tomorrow morning."

Amy nodded distractedly and Caleb sighed. Amy talked to him, had a laugh, helped and supported him…but it was always Ty to take her attention, even just walking through the barn when they were talking. It was Ty she went to, to get her own comfort and support. Ty whom Jack shared looks with at the table like a true family member and Ty who had earned Amy's respect by arguing with her for something he believed in.

He admitted to the occasion he had gone along with her just to stay in her good books.

* * *

Amy barely noticed the headlights drop back down the drive as she slipped into the barn and up the stairs. A sliver of light gleamed under the door, but all was silent. Amy creaked the door inward and peeked in.

The light was from a bedside candle, as there were no plugs, that gave the room a dim golden glow. Ty was laid out on his stomach, across the bed wearing a pair of loose pyjama bottoms.

Amy kicked off her boots and crept to him, kneeling on the edge, "Ty, you awake?"

There was no verbal answer, but his shoulders shrugged, non-committed.

Amy found her gaze drawn to the gentle shift of skin and sinew over his shoulder blades and cast her eyes to the quilt, fighting back a blush.

With a shaking hand, she brushed her fingers over his shoulder blades feeling a static pulse crackle up her arm and fade…like every time she touched him, or the other way around. As soon as all she could feel was the warmth through her finger tips, the touch grew confident and her fingers worked in circles over his skin.

"I'm not a horse, Amy."

Amy bit back a smile. His voice was rough and flat, but she could hear the subtle edge in it that always appeared shortly before he gave in. "I noticed…besides, was it not you who told me its only them that I go out on a limb for?"

Her hand was knocked away as he turned over, intent green gaze locked on her and Amy sighed.

"I just keep hurting you," she breathed, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Hey," Ty reacted instantly, sitting up and enfolding her in a warm hug. "Don't talk like that."

"But it's true," Amy argued into his neck, absently stroking the hair at the base of it as more tears fell.

"I've hurt you too," Ty murmured, rubbing his fingers between her shoulder blades through layers of clothes. "I think we're even."

-x-

Her presence was finally beginning to fight off the images and thoughts of her and Caleb on their night out. He had been waiting for her to get back, though he had not realised it a couple of hours ago, but when it had become so late, his imagination took off. The thoughts had been quite nauseating.

Had she gone back to Caleb's after their night out?

"The look on your face, when I left," Amy said, still crying but pulling away far enough to look him in the eyes. "That hurt you so much."

"I just thought we were actually getting somewhere, after the cattle drive. Then you said you had plans and I saw you leave with him…"

Amy's grip on his shoulders tightened slightly, "I was going to tell you then, but Caleb said we were gonna be late. He asked me a couple of days ago about going to inspect a horse with him."

"Inspect a horse?" Ty asked, some of the torment leaving his eyes.

"Yeah. The truck got a flat on the way back and both of us were tired and…it took a while longer than I hoped."

"I'm sorry," Ty apologised. "I just…Caleb…"

"Just an opinion on a horse," Amy reiterated. "A nag for Lou's Dude Ranch."

Ty let out a fleeting smile, one that was genuine, "He couldn't have asked anyone better."

"Listen," Amy whispered, glancing back at the bed covers so she didn't have to look at him. "I know things have been really mad…but can we still do the movie thing? I can get a blow up popcorn bag and we can steal the sitting room for an evening?"

"It sound's great," Ty agreed, carefully brushing away the remaining tears with his thumbs. "But you are exhausted. You should go to bed."

"In a sec. I don't think I can walk another step right now."

In less than fifteen minutes with a little talk, they had both fallen asleep, side by side on the small bed in the barn.

* * *

The sun filtered under the board that blocked the upstairs of the barn from its view. Amy's eyes flickered open at the sound of birdsong, and her surroundings crashed down around her instantly. She was comfortably warm, curled on her side under a patchy blanket, head on one of the old pillows that still had some life left. Much of her warmth radiated from the body just behind, close enough that she could feel the dip in the mattress and movement of the blanket with his steady breathing.

Amy glanced behind her, and couldn't help smiling. Ty was laid on his back, blanket only halfway up his torso, an arm over his abdomen and the other behind his head. His eyes were closed, breathing even and he slept on.

She turned back to the board, dying to push it open and scare Ty awake, but she refrained. She had slept up here a few years back, during a brief argument with Grandpa, and remembered that the sun managed to get in fairly early. Before most people were up. She bit her lip, feeling a flush rise up her neck as she thought it.

She could hear further, as her senses came to, and was able to hear the soft whicker of the horses as they lipped up the last of the hay and walked around their stalls, impatient for alarms so they could have breakfast.

She relaxed into the bed, which was not all that bad, content to rest a little longer, as no one else was up. She realised she should probably be gone soon though. Then a small gasp slipped through her lips as she thought about her alarm. It was going to go off at six, and she wouldn't be there. Grandpa would check, get suspicious…if he found her here, he'd castrate Ty without a second thought.

Amy realised she was panicking, and tried to slow her breathing. It hardly worked, for a second later the prone body beside her had turned on its side, moved an arm around her waist and Ty's voice, rough from overnight misuse, was whispering to her.

"Amy, lay still. Its too early and I can't sleep with you shifting about."

Amy huffed, even as she focused herself on not blushing. Not that he could see in the shadows of the room. "I'm not shifting about that much. I hardly moved."

"Didn't you?" he was smirking, arm tightening around her waist and fingers spreading slightly.

"Ty, don't you dar-" her words were cut off as he tickled her one handed. The other quickly clamped over her mouth to muffle the scream.

"Your Grandpa will hear you," he warned, stilling his assault and removing his hand.

"And whose fault will that be? Besides, it's you he'll shoot, not me."

Ty shook his head, smirking regardless and changed the subject, "Might you have been a little worried about that?"

Amy followed his nod to the small cabinet, missing a drawer, to the alarm clock perched innocently on top.

"Actually yes. When…?"

Ty smiled, "Getting past your security system was an epic event."

Amy focused on the numbers. It was five forty five. Amy was on the yard by seven usually with Ty. Caleb made it in by around quarter past, even if he was paid from half past. Amy tried to ignore the possible reasons.

"I have to get back inside so I can be there when Lou starts breakfast," Amy said, looking over her shoulder at Ty. He propped himself up on one elbow, the movement bringing her back flush against him. _Don't blush!_

"So you'll need to know how to get in past the pack of ducks?"

"Flock of geese," Amy corrected teasingly. He poked her before resettling his arm where it had been. "You gotta let me up."

"Make me," he challenged.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Don't make me rope you."

"You can't rope," Ty chuckled.

"Minor technicality."

Ty nodded, "Go on. I'll be in for breakfast."

Amy smiled, and sat up as he laid back. She stood by the bed and ran a hand through her hair to settle it for the time being. She was still in her jeans and top, though her jacket was hung on the bedpost over her boots and belt. She had removed that while talking shortly before dropping off because she had been laid on her front next to Ty, and the buckle dug into her skin.

"I'll see you in a sec," and Amy hared from the room, only pulling on her boots to make it to the farmhouse.

* * *

Breakfast was quiet, and Amy knew better than to think she and Ty had gotten away with the glances over the table. Her Grandpa had a sharp eye. They both hurried out to the barn, sharing talk and laughs, for the first time in a while. Again.

They started the feeds and Amy took them around while Ty grabbed the wheelbarrow. They had started a little early, but the time didn't really bother them as they raced to finish their chores. Amy was tidying the saddle racks and Ty was running through the barn to dump the wheelbarrow. As soon as the last saddle had shifted, Amy raced outside, smiling as Ty barrelled in from another direction and they shot neck and neck to the fields. They argued so much that this had never become a regular thing, but when they were on good terms, it passed away the chores quicker.

The halters were hooked over the gate at the bottom field and three horses were gathered there, ears pricked and waiting.

"I got Sam and Pips. You take Digger."

Ty nodded and headed for the handsome chestnut. He was going home soon, cured of bucking after fences. Amy haltered Pips, a sturdy brown and white paint mare who was being backed to drive. She still had a couple more weeks, although she was now lunging with a light gig. Sam was a bright bay gelding, terrified of water. He was being collected that day.

Amy vaulted onto Pips and pulled Sam alongside as Ty clicked to Digger. They traipsed back to the yard peaceably, talking about the horses' progress.

"You feel like going on a ride, before our movie?"

Ty looked up, "Tonight? Sure. Who and where?"

"Spartan and Pegasus?" Amy knew Caleb had taken a jibe last time Ty had ridden her mother's horse, but she also knew that Ty had more knowledge of her bond with the white gelding. To him it was an honour, to Caleb, it was an attempt to keep him safe on an old nag.

Ty smiled, "Great."

"As for the where…feel like getting a little wet? We can go through the stream, up hill over the moors."

"And the movie?"

"Up to you," Amy answered, stopping outside the barn as Ty cast his eyes for inspiration.

"I'll get back to you."

"Okay, but no surprises."

"We'll see," Ty smirked, green eyes glinting.

"Here, catch," Amy said, tossing Sam's lead rope over his own neck.

"What?" Ty asked, looking around.

"Me," Amy laughed, leaping off Pips and feeling Ty close his arms around her as he laughed.

Hoof beats echoed, and both of them looked up, stepping back slightly, to see the little grey horse cantering to them, Caleb's stocky figure on board under the wide, white Stetson.

"Morning, Caleb," Amy called out, as he halted near them, leaving a safe gap for the boarders.

"Amy, Ty," he said. "Where are these guys going?"

"Changing fields, and I'm working with Pips later," Amy answered, moving away to grab Sam's lead. "Sam's leaving, too."

"Got it," Caleb said, voice tense and not making eye contact. "I'll just put Shorty in the barn and finish the mucking out."

"It's done," Amy called, causing him to turn back. "But the feeds need collecting in."

"Sure…how early did you two start, anyway?"

Amy and Ty shared a glance, "Fairly."

Amy shrugged, "The schedule got shifted up a little because the residents need working."

"Well, I can go out riding with you, after the work is done, if you want."

"Sure," Amy answered. "We can take Jasmine, Digger and Copper."

"Digger? Isn't he going home soon?" Caleb asked, shooting a fleeting glance at Ty, behind Amy.

"Yeah, but he should still be worked. His owner competes him."

"What about Spartan and Pegasus?"

Amy looked up at Ty, he answered, "We're taking them out last thing. Spartan's gonna think Amy's neglecting him soon, and Pegasus is a bit of a nag for you."

Amy fought back a smile, and looked at Caleb. "After lunch we can saddle up."

Caleb's contemplative look was replaced with a slightly strained smile and he nodded, spinning Shorty away. "Sure."

"Come on, Tyler," Amy teased, clicking to her two horses. "To the fields."

"Don't…call…me…that!" Ty griped, urging Digger to trot so he could catch up as Amy laughed and egged her horses faster.

The three friends were left in the fresh pasture, and the rest of the morning was spent tidying the rugs, turning out the others and doing the overdue remedy check of what needed re-stocking.

Caleb offered to lunge Pips for half an hour while Ty and Amy got Sam loaded and on his way.

The three of them stopped for lunch in the large kitchen just after noon. Mallory was sat on the counter, nose in a book and talking non-stop to Lou, as usual, who was making herself sandwiches.

"Hey, Amy," Mallory called, looking up for once.

Amy turned from the counter next to her sister with a slice of bread that she was slowly tearing and eating.

"Mallory?"

"I have a question," she began and Amy grabbed another slice of bread, before pelting out the door.

"And I gotta go."

Mallory jumped down from the counter and followed her, with Ty and Caleb tagging on.

"Amy…" Mallory whined, chasing the older girl down to the barn.

"Mallory…" Amy mimicked her voice as she finally stopped near Spartan.

"Copper was on the list to be ridden today. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because you would have demanded it be you."

"I own fifty percent now," Mallory reminded, as the two guys rounded the door.

"Yeah, but you ride him all the time. My turn."

"What?" Mallory's eyes looked like dinner plates. "What happened to Jasmine?"

"There is that," Amy agreed. "It doesn't matter, Mal. We'll be back soon and you can ride him tomorrow."

Mallory sighed and traipsed back out of the barn.

Amy hauled down Jasmine's western saddle, "First pick."

"Copper," Ty voted. "Last thing I need is to be on Digger if he has a tantrum."

"I don't know," Amy teased. "You can just hang on and wait it out."

"Hang on? Get ditched, more like."

Amy laughed and Caleb frowned as they moved to their respective stalls, leaving him to fetch Digger's tack.

Mallory re-entered the barn and Amy sighed.

"Mallory, I already t-"

"Not that, Amy. God, you are suspicious. I just wanted to know where your belt was. I haven't seen you not wearing one in ages."

Amy's eyes widened, and she clapped her hand over her mouth as a laugh broke through. Ty smirked at her, shaking his head from Copper's stable.

"Oh my god," Amy laughed. "Thanks Mallory. I bet I left my jacket too."

"You did," Ty assured, casting his eyes away from Caleb as Amy rushed past. The glare he was sent was an unpleasant realisation, horror and defeat all at once. If Caleb felt close to the way Ty did about Amy, he could imagine what was going through his mind, because a little later the day before…those thoughts had been his.

Amy jogged back down the old stairs, twisting her belt into place, jacket flung on too.

Mallory had vanished, and Amy tacked up Jasmine before they all headed out. Jasmine, the little black Arabian mare was only allowed light work due to a tendon injury. She would never be re-homed. They set off quietly, sticking to grass verges and were mostly silent.

The ride had worked the horses, and they returned without wasting time. The three of them brought and fetched horses, skipped out and refilled water and hay before Caleb collected Shorty and mounted up. "I can ride some way with you, if you want," he offered, speaking to Amy as she led Pegasus to the barn.

"It's fine, Caleb. Kinda the wrong way, any how."

"You aren't going the same route? Don't they need the same amount of work?"

"Spartan's got it in him, and Pegasus will like the trek. I wanted to go by the stream."

"And Ty's going?"

"Can't ride two, can I?"

"Have fun," the words were tense, and Shorty was quickly cantering up the drive. Amy waved, and continued with Pegasus. Ty had saddles out and Spartan was using the cross ties in the middle.

"Lets go. And do you think you could give me the name of this movie?"

"Not yet," Ty smiled. "You might hate me for it, so I'm gonna have to rodeo to get away."

"That bad, huh?"

"Just better hope your popcorn can keep us sane."

Amy laughed, swinging Spartan's saddle onto his back.

* * *

**This was originally just for me, so Jasmine was included, because she was in the books and I made up the boarders. **

**Please review. Tell me what you think, and I'll try to keep the motivation to add to it. I hope the characters aren't too out and any tips would be great – despite the currently small audience**


End file.
